


Follow That Rabbit!

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Secret Santa, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Secret Santa fairytale au, featuring a fun tea party!
Kudos: 2





	Follow That Rabbit!

Sunshine fell between the rich green leaves of the forest’s blanket down to the pastel hued table beneath. Plates of all sizes were arranged crooked and skewed about on teacups with stacked forks and spoons built up like card towers. Floral decorations rested in the middle of the table running down on either side longways.

A milk maiden at one end admired one of it’s roses as a tired boy rested his head upon her lap and napped. Besides her in a pond of waterlilies was a humming mermaid, who petted the koi fish that swam around her. The other end of the table, however, was anything but peaceful. Flour exploded up into the air as Napoleon Cake tossed mixing bowls and whisks off the table. 

“Careful Napoleon Cake, you will upset the teapot,” Brownie calmly took a sip from the plate of tea he held. The lukewarm tea spilled easily off the edges as he placed a sugar cube in the center.

“I don’t care, you hatter! I was promised cakes but all we have are un-cakes! No sweets or candy but pouches of brown sugar and cracked eggs?” He slumped down dramatically on his chair and moped. 

“Why it is all the same, simply pour the correct amounts of each ingredient into your mouth and an un-cake shall turn into a cake.” Brownie gave a gentle knowing smile as he placed the plate of tea inside the giant teapot before walking over to Napoleon. He plopped a bag of flour into his lap and gestured for him to open it.

As Napoleon Cake was about to argue with the Mad Hatter, the bag wiggled in his hold. He jumped back off the chair and threw the sack to the ground. A small white bunny poked its head out from the sack, wiggling its nose. It looked between the two men before nestling back into the flour. 

“A flour rabbit?” Brownie bent down slightly to poke at the bag, “how odd.” 

“That’s odd? Hm.” Napoleon Cake crossed his arms, “wait that is the same flour rabbit that leads people to cake is it not?” Before Brownie could answer affirmatively, the trees and river shook violently. 

Out from the woods came Aizen and out from the river came Conchi. The two towered over the small group looking around as they exchanged words.

“That rabbit is mine!” Aizen tapped his jar of sake.   
  
“I believe not, it is mine!” Conchi smacked her shell.

“How could you have a rabbit? You live underwater.”

“How could you have a rabbit? You live under the influence.” 

As the pair bickered the flour rabbit hopped out of the bag. It spent a few moments grooming its ears before hopping in the opposite direction, pausing to look back at Napoleon Cake. He looked to Brownie who looked to the distracted greedy fallen angels and turned to follow the rabbit’s lead. 

They ran to keep up with the rabbit’s quick pace, dogging twisted trees on the path. The duo ended up at a house made of gingerbread. They both took time to catch their breaths before snapping up lollipop flowers from the gardens. Brownie carefully peeled shells of jawbreaker fruit as Napoleon Cake dug up cake potatoes from the garden. Candy and sweets surrounded them from ground to sky. The two smiled as they stashed bits of each kind into their pockets to bring back to the others as treats. From inside the gingerbread house a witch smirked, for her rabbit had brought back two treats for her. 


End file.
